Lover's or Enemies?
by HellaTARDIS
Summary: Set in a time where the Master did get to travel through time and space with the Doctor. An au of season three. Doctor/Master. Some hints of Lucy/Master. Smut.


The Master sat in his dump of a room. There was garbage practically everywhere you stepped, or didn't step. But this was the Master's fault, he didn't care about his heap of a room, it was basically a prison (even if the Doctor didn't think so). But right now the Master's mind was set on something else. The thing that was bulging out of his pants. Yes that's right, the master had a boner, again.

It had happened once before, while eating a bowl of mac and cheese, when he started thinking of things. Things about Lucy. Things they did together. Things they did a lot of. Of course that time he knew the Doctor wouldn't be bothering him like the Master knew he was going to. So of course he gave in and jerked himself off.

But now the Master was in a bit of a problem. He had a boner, and the Doctor was whistling blissfully down the hallway towards his room._Great. _He thought.

He quickly looked around the room, for something he could hide it with, because it wasn't going away anytime. He decided to subside with the near by blanket and tried his best to hide it without looking suspicious.

Just as if on cue, the Doctor opened the door to his room and saw the Master sitting in an odd position doing nothing. "Hey! I was thinking of maybe going somewhere, Ise of the Domincans?" The Doctor said cheerily.

"Yeah sure, sure thing. Just give me a while." The Master said adjusting his position on the bed.

"You're not doing anything..." The Doctor stated. "If you don't want to go that's fine. Just don't lie to me."

"I wasn't... I'm just a bit..." The Master said trying to find the right words, to say _'leave i have a boner'_.

The Doctors eyes shot open and he felt the heat rise in his cheeks, as he realized what the Master was hiding under the blanket.. He coughed, though had no need to.

"Well...I erm..." The Master fumbled.

"I'm just going to..." The Doctor turned his head to leave, but then got a sly grin on his face and turned back to the master. Stepping into the room closing the door behind him.

"What`re you...?" The Master`s voiced trailed off.

"I've been thinking..." The Doctor said, walking slowly towards his bed. The Doctor takes his silence and continues. "Of us..."

The Master hesitates, "What do you mean?"

"I mean," The Doctor places his hands on the bed leaning over him. The Doctor felt the Master's breath thicken, as his own lips just about grazed the Master's. The Doctor closed his eyes and held his breath. This was stupid. It really was. Kissing the Master? Oh, but he really couldn't help it.

The Master was tired of waiting. He had wanted to do this so many times on the Valiant, but never quite did it. Sometimes he would wait in front of his door in hopes the Doctor would open it, but he never did. He grabbed the Doctor's face, and pressed his lips against his.

The Doctor savored the innocence of the kiss as long as he could. But that's defiantly not how the master works. The original kiss lasted a whole five seconds until the Master was sliding his tongue down his throat for a good snog.

The kiss ended quickly as the Doctor pulled back with a confused look on his face. But the Master was having none of it. He gripped his suit flaps and pulled him in for yet another kiss. This one more passionate, as there tongues seemed to dance rhythmically.

The Doctor quickly straddles the Master pressing against the Master's excitement. He placed a hand against it feeling his length.

The Master pulls away from the kiss, pushing the Doctor back a bit. "Take off your suit." He demanded.

When the Doctor heard, his voice it had an arousing, yet dark tone to it making his crave him even more. The Doctor quickly worked at his tie, pulling it over his head and throwing onto the garbage pile. He watched as the master proceeded with his own clothes. Though hardly as much layers as his own.

He finally got all of his top layers off, as well as the Master's. So that the two were only in boxers each. The Doctor felt hands on his waist, as the Master pulled his closer, grinding each others excitements, with only the thin layers from there boxers blocking them.

The Master licked his lips, then buried his face in the Doctor's neck. He placed tiny kisses up to his chin and back down again, placing the last one with a bite, putting marks in his neck. He then continued to kiss his neck, while his hands began to slide down to the top of his boxers, slowly pulling them down. He removed his face from his neck, and looked into the Doctor's brown eyes, as he placed his hand on the Doctor's hard cock. Sliding his hand up and down, watching as the Doctor's head moves backwards, and moans.

The Doctor felt a shiver go down his spine, and the feel of relief felt closer then ever and they just started. But just as quick as he started, he stopped. The Doctor was then lifted up, by the Master and placed on his back.

The Master then dropped to his knee's, and ran his tongue up against his length. Oh all the times he's wanted to do that. The Master then began to deep throat the Doctor, almost filling his entire mouth with his cock. He went up and down on the Doctor, hearing the orgasmic moans coming from the timelord.

"On coming storm, huh?" The Master mused. "Oh you'll be coming all right," With that he licked the timelords length once again.

The Doctor felt himself be very vulnerable with the Master below him, licking his 'area'. He only ever let Rose do that, well a few times actually. But here he was, on the verge of coming, by his arch nemesis. Oh but it felt good. All that sexual frustration building up. He couldn't help but take the opportunity.

With one final flick of the tongue, a large amount of fluid shot out of the Doctor, landing almost all over the two.

But the master only smirked, at the flustered Doctor in front of him. "My turn.." He smirked.

The Doctor was then flipped onto his stomach, and bent over the bed. He waited a few moments as the Master disappeared into the bathroom. The Master quickly returned, and the Doctor felt a cool object rub against his entering.

The Master knew he was going to protest, but before he could say anything, the Master had already entered with a huge thrust.

The Doctor made a grunting noise as the Master entered him, sliding in with ease. The Doctor gripped the sheets of the bed and put his head down. The Master was large, very large, and with every small thrust he made, made it even more unbearable.

"It...hurts..." The Doctor gasped.

"It'll only hurt for a while..." The Master stated. He began to thrust slow, proceeding to go faster with every thrust. He grabbed his arse and drug his nails in. The sound of his whimpers made his laugh. Though he decided to be a bit more careful for the poor bloke. Didn't want this to be the first and last time. He wanted to do this again.

The Doctor didn't think the man would be right, but it did become easier as he thrust (and definitely more a pleasing). He pushed himself up a bit, balancing on his hands, and placed his hand on his manhood, and began to jack himself off, while being thrusted into.

The Master walked as the Doctor began to take a hold of himself. Though he didn't last long, as he quickly came, and face planted into the bed. The Master felt himself feel his mussels tighten, and feeling himself reaching climax. He thrust into the Doctor rough and fast. Reaching his limit, the Master finishes, and comes into the Doctor.

The Master colapses onto the Doctor, and pulls out of him. He lays on the Doctor's warm back, feeling a lot better than he did before.

"We should do this more often..." He sighs.

"Yeah..." The Doctor pauses. "We really should..."


End file.
